Is This the End!
by HetaliaFan24
Summary: What happens when the Rulers of each country disappears? And all the people slowly start disappear? What will the countries do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story! Hope you guys like it!**

Where have they gone?

England's POV

It was a normal day in London. The sun was shining, the climate was decent, and the air was filled with joy. So I decided to take a walk. I liked to see the spring colors. The red roses, the white daisies, everything was just beautiful. Nothing to worry about.

"Mm. What a nice day." I said as I smiled.

I bent over to smell one of the roses when my phone started to ring. I look and saw that America was trying to call me.

" 'Ello? "

" Hey, England! You wanna hang out today? I'm kind of bored and I have nothing to do.. "

" Hold on, I have another call.. "

I wonder who was calling me?

" 'Ello? "

" You have to come quick! Something terrible has happened to the Queen! "

" Alright, I'm on my way! "

I close my phone and rush to my car. I forgot about what America had asked. I didn't have any time to hang out with him. I started up my car and rushed over to the Palace. I got out of my car and rushed inside. There were police men everywhere. One of them came over to me and asked a lot of questions. I had no idea what had happened. I looked around for hints, but found nothing. All of a sudden, my phone rang again. I answered it.

" 'Ello? "

"Dude! Why'd you hang up on me?! "

" Oh! I'm sorry America. I had an emergency. My Queen went missing and I hung up on you by accident. "

" So...can we still hang out? "

" ...My queen went missing and you still want to hang out?! Are you bloody crazy?! "

" Can't the police handle that? "

" I'm still not hanging out with you, You bloody git! "

I hung up the phone and continued to look around. Then I thought of something. If the queen was kidnapped, wouldn't there be signs of struggle?! But there were none! I checked all over the palace and found no signs of struggle! I had no idea what was going on here?! I knew one of the policemen there and went over to him to ask him a question.

" Have you seen something or someone suspicious? "

" Yes we have "

" What was it? "

" It was a person "

" Who? "

" He kept asking for you, and he wasn't wearing any clothes. He had long blond wavy hair, and he wouldn't tell us his name. "

" ...I think I know who you're talking about...Where is he now? "

" Down at the station. "

I walk away from him and he continues talking with the other policemen. I go inside of Queen Elizabeth's bedroom and look around. I search through her drawers and look through her closet. Surprisingly, nothing had been tampered with.

America's POV

I was angry that England didn't want to hang out with me. I sat down on the couch and sighed. I turned on the television and started watching the news. The news channel said that the president had disappeared. I jumped up from the couch and ran outside to my car. I started it up and rushed over to the White House. I rushed inside where I saw a lot of policemen. I asked them what had happened, but they didn't know either. I searched around and found nothing. I was sort of scared. I didn't know what would happen to my country. I left the White House and drove over to McDonalds. I was so depressed that I stuffed my face with hamburgers. I watched as someone opened the door, walked in, and disappeared.

" What the-?! "

I stood up and ran to the door. I opened the door and looked through. I didn't see any trace of that person. I continued to look, but found nothing. I gave up and went to my car. I sat inside of it and sighed.

" What's happening to me?.. "

Just then, my phone rang. It was England. It took a while before I decided to answer it.

" Hello? "

" America? Are you alright? "

" No... "

" I'm sorry... Maybe we could hang out tomorrow? "

" I'll be busy tomorrow... I just found out that my president went missing... "

" I guess I'm not the only one... "

" ...Hey England? "

" Yes? "

" My stomach hurts... "

" ...Did you stuff yourself with burgers again? "

" ...No... "

" Figures much... I'll talk to you later "

" Bye "

" Bye "

I hung up and drove home. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten so many burgers...I went inside and fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Chaos in the World Conference Room

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I updated, But here's the second Chapter!**

**Chaos in the World Conference Room**

* * *

><p>America's POV<p>

I called all the nations for a world conference meeting. I searched the room to make sure we weren't missing anyone. I see most of Asia, Europe, South America, Central America, Australia, and Africa. Of course me and Canada make up North America, along with Mexico. I wanted to know if the rest of Asia were going to come. The meeting room was crowded. Some countries were outside in the hallway. I went over to China to ask him a question.

"Hey, China!"  
>"Ni Hao, aru!"<br>"Is this it?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Is this all of Asia?"  
>"Oh, No! They're coming, aru"<br>"Okay."

I walked away and watched as more countries walked in. I assumed they were part of Asia because of the way they were dressed. I decided to start the meeting. I cleared my throat so that I could catch everyone's attention.

"Ahem..."

I didn't seem to work. So I cleared my throat louder.

"AHEM!"

The other countries turned to me and the countries outside heard that it was quiet and entered the room.

"...I hope all of you know why I called you here...There has been some disappearances of people and Rulers, of some countries. My Ruler has gone missing recently along with England's. As you all know, we ca-"

I was cut off by all the phones in the room. Half of the people in the room had their cell phones ringing. I was a little irritated by it. Soon, there was nothing but noise in the room. I watched as more countries answered there phones. The room had gotten louder than before I started to speak. I sighed and watched the countries as they ran into each other trying to get out of the room. If this was a regular meeting, I would have burst into laughter. Before I knew it, there was chaos in the world conference room. I stared at the chaos that was created. Then, I took a chair and sat down. I thought about the person who disappeared when he walked into the door. I still didn't know why he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Japan's POV<p>

There was so much noise in the room that I couldn't hear the person on the other line. I tried to leave the room, but bumped into people. I tripped over something and ran into someone. We fell and my phone slid across the floor. I apologized to the person. My eyes were closed the whole time. I opened them and saw that it was Turkey that I ran into. He had his eyes closed too.

"Turkey-san?"

He opened his eyes after swearing at me for running into him. He too apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
>"It's okay." I implied.<p>

I started looking around for my phone. I didn't see where it slid. I also didn't realize that Turkey was still there and was staring at me.

"What are you looking for, Japan?" he startled me.  
>"M-My cerr phone. I rost it when I bumped into you."<p>

Turkey decided to help me. I took his offer and we looked around. I tried to see where Turkey had gone, but there were too many people. A few minutes later, I heard a small thud. It sounded like a person hitting the ground. I tried to see where the noise came from. I headed towards the other side of the conference room where there were less people. But I think I went a different direction. I couldn't see anything. It must be because of my height. I turned right and headed that direction. I knew that I was becoming closer to the other side, because there were lesser people. I got to the other side and stood on a table to look around. The only reason I stood on the table, once again, was because of my height. I searched the room and saw turkey and Greece fighting like usual. I sighed and got off of the table. I headed for where they were. When I got there, I broke up the fight. But somehow, I got involved in it. After finally solving the problem, we all looked for my phone. I heard someone say my name and looked around. Shortly after, Greece had came over with my phone. I thanked him multiple times. I swear that he was expecting either a hug or a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Lithuania's POV<p>

The meeting had finally ended. Me, Estonia, and Latvia were being pushed around the meeting room the whole time. There were just too many people. When I went outside with the others, I met up with Poland. He had been talking on the phone ever since we walked into the meeting. I wondered how he could have such long conversations with one person. But this time, I noticed that the expression on his face was serious. I was worried about him. I've never seen him this serious before. He had got off of the air and had and angry expression on his face.

"Is everything okay, Poland?"  
>"No it is not, Lithuania!"<br>"What seems to be the matter?"  
>"Bronislaw Komorowski is missing!"<br>"Your president?"  
>"Tak!"<p>

He paced back and forth rambling in Polish. I don't think he knew he wasn't speaking a language that I could understand. I tried to calm him down but it didn't work. I sighed and left him. I was hurrying to go to Russia's home before he got there. I knew what he expected when he got there. I hope Belarus is there. I rushed over to Russia's house, and to my surprise, Russia was already home! I got scared about what would happen to me if Russia knew that he got there before me. I noticed that he was on the phone and had a _very _serious look on his face. I just stood there and stared at him as he talked. Estonia and Latvia joined me shortly. We saw as he hung up the phone and began walking in our direction. Of course we got scared and tried to find something to do before he asked us why we were staring at him. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything, He just headed towards the front door. He opened and spoke.

"I'll be out for a bit. Don't do anything stupid, Da?"

With that, he left. We were surprised at his sudden action. We didn't know what to do after that. We had already cleaned the _whole _house. We just sat on the couch and stared at the large TV in front of us.

"Well, now what?" Estonia asked.  
>"I don't know..." Said Latvia in boredom.<br>"I guess we'll just wait...And see how everything turns out..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I put _a lot _of work into this chapter.**


End file.
